


Lying By Omission (is Still Considered Lying)

by sky_kaijou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sex, They are in love and it's a bit sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: Because when he said he didn’t have a boyfriend he wasn’t technically lying.





	Lying By Omission (is Still Considered Lying)

**Author's Note:**

> 2003 called and wants its trope back.

_ November. _

“You should ask him out.”

Katsuya’s eyes snapped to Yuugi, leaning on his desk with a friendly smile, dimples forming in his cheeks. He stared intently and Katsuya blinked away for a moment, trying to escape the sinking feeling of his best friend being on to _something_.

“I…” Katsuya caught his sentence as he flickered his attention back to Seto, who got up from his desk and hand his assignment in before catching Katsuya’s gaze for just a moment as he sat back down, pulling a single apple and his thermos out from his shoulder bag before opening his laptop and typing.

“You should ask him out,” Yuugi repeated, tapping his index finger on Katsuya’s desk twice. “You keep looking at him.”

“You’re dreaming.” Katsuya fiddled with a pencil, hoping Yuugi would drop it. “He’s just a weirdo. Anyway, are we going outside for lunch or what?”

“Of course.” Yuugi grabbed his cooler bag filled with a meticulously hand-crafted bento, a sticky note on the top in his grandfather’s writing with a motivational message. Katsuya’s heart always warmed when he saw Yuugi read it and smile to himself. Katsuya fished his own lunch out from the bottom of his bag too and tailed along, taking one last glance over his shoulder before keeping pace.

Things were really on an up in Katsuya’s life, Yuugi and Anzu had noticed the stark difference, with Katsuya bringing fully packed lunches that weren’t just an accumulation of what was left in the fridge that wasn’t quite expired wrapped in a plastic convenience store bag. Fruit, carrot sticks, hand-made onigiri were on the menu today with the change of season. His grades had subsequently skyrocketed, and classes where teachers had all but written him off were now at the top of his report cards.

“What’s the deal?” Anzu asked, cross legged under a Plum tree in full bloom, smoothing out the wrinkles in her sailor skirt. “You can’t keep avoiding the topic forever.”

“Whaddya mean?” Katsuya asked between bites.

She motioned at the packed lunch. “It’s just a complete one-eighty from where you were a year ago.” Pointing at his shoes, she added “even those don’t have holes anymore. Spill.”

Katsuya choked on his rice ball. “I don’t know how many times ya gonna ask me. The answer hasn’t changed. I have a little more pride in myself, and I can afford this shit now that pops isn’t pissing away my money.” He shrugged as he brushed his messy fringe out of his eyes. “I guess I just love myself a lot more these days, feel like I deserve to treat myself right since he never did.”

Katsuya had moved out of home about a year prior too, and he’d been very forthcoming with that, celebrating with burgers, his treat, but when the gang asked where he’d holed up, he had only mentioned briefly a share house building downtown. He’d never invited them over. “My roomies are a bit weird, I’m not sure they’d like too many people comin’ and goin’.” And that was the truth. His roommates wouldn’t have been okay with drop-in guests.

“Hmmm.” She shrugged, unsatisfied with his answer as he changed the subject to video games when Hiroto joined the group, plucking a fallen golden leaf from her wavy hair. Something still didn’t seem quite right. But then, Katsuya was the biggest loudmouth she knew. Surely there weren’t any unaired skeletons in his closet.

-

“I’m home!” Katsuya called into the empty hallway, knowing he was the first one back anyway. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading into the lounge to work on his homework, he quickly scanned the refrigerator on his way past for a snack, before grabbing a small pottle of yogurt and scoffing at the container of natto beside it. “Shit’s foul,” he muttered, before pulling off his socks and slinging them over the armrest.

About an hour into his English assignment, Katsuya felt his phone vibrate, knocking his concentration from his studying. The text message was asking what was for dinner, and Katsuya fired back an ‘_anything’s good. Just don’t be too late home_.’ To which he was pleasantly messaged back with a ‘_I’ll grab some fresh Sushi and be home soon_.’

Katsuya smiled. It wasn’t often he wasn’t home alone until 9pm during the week, and he giddily waited for the smooth purr of the Maserati outside while remaining cool on the exterior. It never got old, hearing the back door click shut and the smooth purr of his voice rumble through the kitchen. “I’m home.” The bag rustled as he grabbed the sushi out and put it on the counter while boiling a jug.

“Oh, that looks so good,” Katsuya crooned, walking around the kitchen island to kiss him on the lips. “And the sushi looks pretty delicious.” He was met with an equally eager kiss, hand snaked through his hair and cool metal brushing delicately on his neck. Katsuya pushed a tongue in Seto’s mouth, and he responded with a guttural moan.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, we’ve got plenty of time tonight for that,” Seto pulled away with a flush on his cheeks and a stormy look in his eyes. “Sushi’s eaten fresh, I don’t feel like wasting perfectly good food.” The jug clicked off and Seto stirred two cups of Matcha tea, placing them delicately down at their seats.

“I’ll eat anything!” Katsuya exclaimed.

“I know you will,” Seto scrunched his nose in disgust for a moment before Katsuya rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean _that_ but hey, I seem to remember you enjoy it when I….”

“Katsuya,” Seto shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah. But yeah, you learn to survive, you learn to stomach anything when you’re hungry enough. Anything above survival is a _plus_.” Katsuya smiled as he grabbed the soy sauce and wasabi out, placing it in front of them. Settling in and saying _itadakimasu_, they ate in silence for a while until they started with their usual chatter about their day.

“Talking of the nerd herd…” Seto broached, setting his chopsticks down gently on his side plate.

“I think they’re onto me,” Katsuya said with a sigh before chucking a piece of Tuna down his throat, tears welling a little at the dollop of wasabi hitting him in his nose. He skulled a glass of water and wiped away the tears.

“Because you keep staring at me like some lovesick teenager,” Seto snorted as Katsuya’s face returned to a normal colour. “A lovesick teenager who can’t handle his wasabi.”

“I _am_ a lovesick teenager.” Katsuya smiled, running his arm up Seto’s, touching his cheek. “Especially right now. You can’t blame me for being a bit romantic, right?”

“And I appreciate that you appreciate me.”

“I _love_ you. I mean every word. I love you.”

Seto blushed. “Sometimes I wonder if _I’m_ the one who’s sick.”

“Aren’t we all sick in this world. We’ve loved and lost and fought and cried and screamed and laughed. There’s not a single one of us who is whatever they call ‘normal.’ Normal’s borin’ alright? Stop overthinkin’ it. Just love me and be happy that we don’t have to wait til we’re fifty to find each other? Live in the moment.” He touched Seto’s other cheek. “We don’t know how many moments we have. Live in the moment,” he repeated.

“Alright, Katsuya.” Seto stared into his eyes. “I love you.” And he smiled, softly as Katsuya’s cheeks dimpled.

-

_ March. _

Anzu couldn’t shake the feeling that Katsuya was hiding something. Well, she’d established that something had been going on, but in the last few months Katsuya had been acting even stranger. Coming out the other side of winter, Katsuya had been slowly, but noticeably spending less time with the friend group. He’d blamed it on responsibility, he’d blamed it on work, schoolwork, fitness, everything, but those excuses didn’t sit well with Anzu. Every time she attempted to pry into his private life he’d abruptly change the subject from him to someone else in the group.

“C’mon, Anzu!” Katusya huffed, dusting his slacks off from a lunch-break roll around in the dust of the baseball field, where Seto had wrestled him to the ground and pushed his cheek against Katsuya’s as he scrunched his fist in his hair. “You like that, don’t you,” Seto had purred, pressing his hips into Katsuya purposefully, rolling off his body in a way that got Katsuya a little bit hot. And with a wink, Seto had disappeared and Katsuya had shouted after him that he was a fucking asshole. Because he _was_. Giving him an erection in the middle of school.

“Girlfriend?” she pressed on, wrapping her fringe around her pinkie finger. “You can’t pretend that nothing is going on.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” Katsuya shot back. “I’ll be sure to tell you if I ever get one though.”

“Okay, a boyfriend.” Anzu shrugged as Katsuya scowled.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Anzu.” Katsuya rolled his eyes as he avoided her eye contact. “Look, I’m not actually in the market for anybody either, I’m fine as I am. Give me a chance to graduate high school and do some real-world shit and we’ll see if the answer changes, alright?”

“You alright man?” Hiroto grabbed his shoulders. “You seem awfully defensive.”

Katsuya forced out a convincing laugh. “Dude, you know me! I can’t tell a lie to save myself. I got no girlfriends, no boyfriends, alright! Now, if you wanna ask about my sex life, well, let me tell you I’m doin’ well for myself right now. Promise I’m doin’ right, guys.”

Yuugi smiled. “As long as you’re happy and healthy.”

“You betcha. Now, hurry up and eat your lunch before I steal it. Grandpa’s home bakin’ is to die for.” Katsuya tried to grab it out of Yuugi’s hands but Yuugi’s reflex won.

-

“Another day, another drama!” Katsuya threw himself into a comfortable arm chair, swinging his legs over the armrest, grabbing his cell out of his pocket and scrolling through his social media absently.

Seto tapped his middle finger on his desk as he lifted his gaze to Katsuya. “You know, you could save yourself a lot of hassle if you wanted to tell them the truth.” Seto returned his attention to his barrage of emails.

“Yeah, but, ya know? It’s not that easy, right? Besides, I’m not lying. They asked me if I have a boyfriend, a girlfriend. Ya know? They haven’t ever asked if I’m _single_.”

“Lying by omission is still considered lying.”

“I just wanna get through graduation next week and then we’ll figure it all out, alright? I love you. I just don’t think you also need this pressure til that chapter is all closed.”

Seto sighed. “I’ll feel a lot more relieved once it’s out.”

“That’s strange comin’ from you.”

“Yes, but it’s not just my secret to keep. It’s Mokuba’s.”

Katsuya looked down at his left hand, a sleek black band wrapped around his fourth finger. “I mean, the records are public, right? If it comes out, if he slips up before I tell them then I’ll deal with whatever fallout. They might not _get_ _it_, but they’ll get _why_ eventually.”

Seto twirled a pen around in his fingers before tapping it on his bottom lip.

“And,” Katsuya continued, “it’s not like we disappeared overseas in the same weekend, and then came home and registered it with city hall. There’s literally a trail. A stinkin’ hot trail. There’s at least three people outside of your house who have handled our paperwork. If anyone had half a brain they’d have figured it out six months ago.” Katsuya pushed himself out of the chair, slinking around to Seto’s side of the desk. “Now, Mister Kaiba, may I distract you from these emails for half an hour? I’m just feeling a little insatiable, watching you resting that pen on your lips. I can think of a better use for them.”

“Well,” Seto cleared his throat and minimised his email. “I suppose everyone can wait another half-an-hour. I am Seto Kaiba, after all.”

Katsuya pulled at the tie around his neck, dragging his fingertips firmly along the sensitive skin. “I can make this quick.” He pushed Seto into his computer chair with a heavy kiss, before dragging his stubble along his cheek and nipping him behind his ear. Seto moaned and felt a shiver shoot through his body. Katsuya knew what he was doing; dragging his stubble over his neck was the quickest way to get him hot. “I can also make this painfully slow.” Tightening the tie so Seto was just a little short of breath, he whispered into Seto’s ear “you know what makes me hot? Knowing that you’re my _husband_. _My_ husband. That you’re dressed all prim and proper, and then you come home and get fucked. Nobody could make you moan like I do, baby.” Releasing his grip, he cupped his palm over Seto’s slacks, rubbing slowly and hearing Seto curse under his breath. “I won’t do anything more unless you ask for it.”

“You little…”

“You _teased_ me at school,” Katsuya cut Seto off. “I was so fucking hard I thought I was gonna come when you bent down to tie your shoelace in the hallway. _I_ get to tease you now.” He gripped Seto’s cock firmly through the fabric and latched his lips onto Seto’s nape until Seto’s curses turned into babbling mixed with sighs. The way Katsuya’s accent changed with his own arousal and lustrous flush on his cheeks drove Seto crazy, every single time. Katsuya was so good at dirty talk for someone who swore he’d never had a reason to practise.

“Please…” Seto’s breath caught in his mouth as Katsuya pressed his lips hard against Seto’s.

“Please what?” he vibrated, mouths still together, running his tongue along Seto’s bottom lip.

“Fuck me.”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Katsuya tutted, pulling his lips away and attacked Seto’s neck again, hand still firmly on the bulge, but now it was rubbing the fabric roughly. “You didn’t ask. Do you _really_ want it?”

Seto just moaned as Katsuya left a mark under his left ear.

“Doesn’t sound like asking,” Katsuya grinned, pulling his hand away from the bulge and tipping Seto’s chin up with his index finger. “Now, Seto, what do you want from me?”

“Fuck me,” Seto growled, sliding his hands under Katsuya’s pants and grabbing his ass, “_please_.”

Katsuya made quick work of Seto’s pants, discarded in a pile with his boxers. Erection standing thick and veiny. Katsuya pushed Seto onto the leather sofa on his knees. Seto gripped onto the backrest as he waited impatiently for Katsuya to warm the lube he’d fished out of a hollow book on the bookshelf on his fingers. Finally, one finger, and then two started coating the rim and Seto swore under his breath as his cock leaked helplessly from being so strained, beading on the tip and streaking the couch as the tip brushed the cool leather.

“God, your ass is just so pretty,” Katsuya cooed, as he held his erection at Seto’s hole before rubbing it around the hole to tease. “I love it when you spread wide for me babe. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He slapped Seto’s ass just hard enough to leave an immediate print that would fade by the time they were done, but Seto’s reaction was to moan again. Katsuya grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the tie loose, before unbuttoning the shirt one more button to get access to his neck and admiring the bright red marks, before he started on the other side while pushing himself quickly in.

“Fuck!” Seto moaned as he felt the body heat flush against his back, hands snaking under his shirt and finding his nipples and Katsuya thrust again.

“You’re gonna,” Katsuya said between nips at his neck, “have to cover these up.” A few more thrusts had Seto quaking under his grip. “Lest people think. You’re some kind of whore.”

“I’m gonna come,” was all Seto could choke out between the flashes of ecstasy and his moans before clamping around Katsuya’s thrusting cock as he came over the black leather. Katsuya thrust into the tightness, feeling those peaks building up in his stomach before filling Seto with his own come, losing focus during his orgasm. Holding on for a little longer than necessary, Katsuya peeled himself off and smirked as he pulled himself out of Seto and a little bit of semen dribbled down Seto’s crack.

“You good?” Katsuya asked, grabbing for a box of tissues under Seto’s desk.

“Of course,” Seto replied, motioning for him to pass the box to him.

“Did you like that?” Katsuya asked.

“What do you think?” Seto replied, rhetorically.

“Hmm. Plenty more where that _came_ from.” Katsuya kissed Seto on the temple as Seto cleaned up the couch before pulling on his slacks and composing himself. “I’ll get dinner sorted and bring it up in a while. Love you.”

-

_ July. _

_Anzu: Hey guys! 6:30pm, Burger World, see you there?_

_Katsuya: Burgers? You even haveta ask!?_

_Hiroto: Jou’s never gonna change._

Graduation had been and gone. Anzu and Yuugi had moved away from Domino to pursue further study. Hiroto had stayed around to head to trade school. Katsuya had been working a white-collar job. But July meant the beginning of Summer Vacations, and they’d vowed to meet up in Domino as soon as they could.

Spring, and early Summer had been incredibly kind to Katsuya, but the sinking reality of not being at school meant Seto was pulling serious hours at work. Still, he’d vowed to always keep Sundays safe and they’d spent plenty of time together as a couple, as well as with Mokuba. Though it was mostly still behind the closed mansion doors. Though they still spent plenty of time outside together in the courtyard and had even sneaked off together out of the city to a private onsen that was okay with Katsuya’s small but rainbow-coloured tattoo on his shoulder of scapegoats. He’d considered a dragon but thought it was possibly a bit cliché, and Seto had expressed his interest in one day working on something matching.

Sometimes they’d talked about when they were gonna let it all out. But the months had dragged on without action and it was getting harder to just blurt it out because it was just a fact of life. That Katsuya had kept such a monumental part of his life from people who considered him a best friend and one day that was all going to blow up in his face.

Katsuya had the ring around his neck hanging under the collar of his tee, and hands in his pockets as he waited by the entrance of Burger World. He ran through a script in his head if it all came up. What he’d say, how he’d explain it. It felt robotic, but he didn’t ever think that blurting out “I’m fucking Seto Kaiba, and it’s post-marital,” even in an eloquent way, was ever going to sound sane.

But when the group chattered away over Onion Rings and Teriyaki Burgers, he felt the topic catch in his throat in the half-beat that could have been the right opportunity to say something before they spun into more stories of University. Yuugi was having a wonderful time in school, and Anzu had been picked up semi-professionally with her Dance.

“And how about you, Jou?” she asked finally. “You’ve hardly said a word.”

Jou shrugged. “Ya know, I’m pretty much where I was when ya left. Dunno what to say.” He tapped his hands on the counter.

Her eyes dropped to his hand and he felt his heart skip a beat when she reached over and grabbed it, inspecting it closely, but remaining silent. There was a very slight but perfectly defined tan line on his fourth finger from where he wore his ring at home. She furrowed her brows but swung the conversation away from him and back to Hiroto’s experiences in Trade School. He’d been flirting with a girl from Hairdressing, and he was more than happy to show photos of her with deep purple hair.

Tapping Katsuya on his shoulder as they wrapped up their night, Anzu motioned for him to hang back as the others dissipated. “Just wanting to talk about something for Shizuka,” she lied, until the others were gone.

“So, Jou. I think you know what I’m about to say.”

“I’m sorry Anzu, I…”

“Hey, whatever it is, I’m sure you have a reason for not telling us,” she cut in, flicking her fringe away from her eyes. “I don’t know why I don’t feel mad or hurt, but…”

Katsuya exhaled. “I got a little too deep and I didn’t know when I could say something…”

“…the longer you keep something the harder it becomes, hey?” she soothed. “Get a girl pregnant?” she joked.

Katsuya laughed dryly. “I feel like you’d all be more understanding if that was the case.”

“Do I know them?”

Katsuya raised his eyebrows to signal a yes, before reaching under his collar and pulling his ring out to show her.

“Well, if he makes you happy, then I can’t be mad. Even though I don’t understand it,” she said, dancing around the name, but Katsuya knew she was on the money the second she saw the ring. It was so obviously in his aesthetic. “I know how hard you love someone.”

“I promise you, Anzu, he treats me so well.”

“So, _when_ did you get engaged?” Katsuya flinched a little. “_Married_ even?!”

Katsuya giggled. “Uh. In October.”

“And how long were you dating?”

Katsuya shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I dunno. We’ve been together since we were like, sixteen, I guess?”

“And how did _that_ happen?”

Katsuya shrugged again. “Our lives fell apart at the same time and we like, figured it out together and realised that like, we’re good for each other when we realise the rivalry could be somethin’ healthier.” He was drawing lines in the gravel of the carpark with the toes of his shoe. “Look, only our siblings know. And uh, you.”

“Are there…records?” she asked. He nodded. “Wow. How did nobody find out?”

“I dunno, we’re married overseas. Since we can’t do it properly here yet.”

She sighed. “Well, your secret is safe with me and I’m glad you felt like you could trust me.”

Katsuya looked up at the stars. “Honestly, I don’t know how to tell the others, or what’s gonna happen from here, but we’re really good together and he’s so much different than what he was like a while ago. You noticed when I changed an’ all that.”

“Yeah, I should have noticed him mellow out too, but he was never willing to talk to us.”

“Yeah, but he stopped building fuckin’ sky elevators and started takin’ Sundays off work and it’s just nice and even if this isn’t forever, I hope it is forever, but even if it’s not, I’ve done somethin’ really good bein’ there for him and he’s changed me too.”

“Is there a prenup?” she asked slyly.

“Yeh, I’m not getting half the business, as much as I’d love it.”

She laughed and grabbed his hand. “Well, if you’re sick of hiding it, maybe you just wear your ring and let it be as it’ll be and stop hiding from the truth. The guys will come around. They might think you’ve lost the plot, but they’ll get it. I can talk them down otherwise.”

“Maybe. I’ll haveta talk to him about it and see what he’s feelin’ too.”

She swung her arm around his shoulders. “Goddamn. Didn’t think you were gonna be the first one. Congratulations.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I’ve got to head off but I love you. Keep me in the loop now, you handsome _husband_, you.” She poked her tongue out as he blushed.

“Love you too, Anzu,” he hugged her back. “And uh, thanks.”

-

Katsuya, lying against Seto’s chest, breathed softly as they settled into sleep. Katsuya loved the post-shower snuggle where Seto just smelled clean. Not like any scent in particular, but just fresh and like _Seto_. He couldn’t put it into words. Maybe Katsuya was just a guy in love. So in love.

“So,” Katsuya muttered with his eyes closed, “Anzu knows.”

“Hmm,” Seto encouraged the conversation with his tone.

Katsuya shifted to his side to catch Seto’s gaze. “She was pretty cool about it, ya know?”

“And how do you feel about telling her?”

Katsuya shrugged. “I dunno. It feels nice, ya know? It’s not like I’m ashamed of ya. I like bein’ with you. I love ya.” Being sleepy definitely made Katsuya more willing to talk about his feelings, but Seto liked when Katsuya was sweet and would tell him that he loved him.

“And I like being with you,” Seto kissed him on his forehead, to which Katsuya closed his eyes and grinned. “And I love you too.”

“Imagine if they knew what big saps we both were.”

Seto clasped his left hand through Katsuya’s, rings touching each other. “I don’t care what others think about us.” He squeezed Katsuya’s hand softly. “But if approval makes you feel better...” he trailed off as he felt Katsuya relax back into him. “What do you want to do?”

“I wanna be able to go out with you, ya know? Trips, shoppin,’ walks on the beach, that kinda stuff...”

“Then we should tell everyone.”

“Yeah, but how?”

Seto snorted. “Just update your social media, and I’ll update mine, and we’ll deal with what happens.”

“Are ya serious?”

“Completely.”

“Hmm.” Katsuya snuggled into Seto for another few minutes, listening to Seto’s heartbeat and feeling his soft breaths tickling his cheeks. “I mean, yeah. Why don’t we just do it now, before I chicken out, ya know? Do it, turn our phones off, figure it all out tomorrow.” He stirred and sat up slowly, reaching over to the bedside table. “Maybe ya wanna tell Mokie too, and I’ll send ‘Zuka a message that it’s all legit and they can tell the truth and stuff.”

“Alright.”

A few minutes of typing out messages, Katsuya showed his phone to Seto, with a picture of the two of them from their legal wedding day that Mokuba had taken. Just a simple backdrop with them both wearing their rings and smiling. Katsuya had strong dimples and Seto had his nose slightly crinkled and Katsuya thought it was adorable. “This do?”

“Of course.”

“You look nice, ya know?”

“And so do you.” With a few more clicks of buttons, Seto showed Katsuya a photo of them together in the courtyard under the Sakura trees, leaning against a tree, Seto in Katsuya’s arms reading a book.

“When did ya get that?”

“A while ago. Mokuba took it.”

“Cheeky shit, spying on us.”

“Are you happy with it?”

“Yeah, I really like it,” Katsuya grinned, as he edited his relationship status. “I’m ready if you are.”

Seto just smiled as he pressed the button.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this, Katsuya celebrates his 19th birthday in their last year of school, three months after Seto turns 18.


End file.
